


Oatmeal Cookies

by writing_crocodiles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bets, But there might be more, Don't let the ages get to you, F/M, Future Fic, I don't know what else to tag, I said F/M, I'm open to suggestions and headcannons, Next Generation, Storybrooke, The rating is "not rated", This is all a bit of a mess, This is all kind of up in the air, but that might change, please enjoy, who knows where the writing will take me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_crocodiles/pseuds/writing_crocodiles
Summary: The boys all think that they are the catch of the century and the girls all think that there are no good men left on the planet.What's left to do?Bet on it, of course.





	Oatmeal Cookies

Thoughts on Magic  
Alright, the fact of the matter is that time travel completely possible; but it’s an absolute nightmare to do.  
If you take the baby from the equation it gets easier, but only marginally.  
Is time travel something that should be made easier, though? Honestly, you don’t want every loony with magic to be able to travel back. Everything would get messed up.  
I’ll have to research it more before next Saturday. Not that we’re going to look at it then, but I can’t ask Dad about it at the dinner table, now can I.  
Dad says next week we’re going to look further into animal communication, as per Rosie’s request.

Thoughts in General  
Mom still thinks when Dad and Rosie and I go to the cabin we’re playing board games or another type of father-daughter-son bonding. Well, she isn’t wrong, technically, but you would think she would have caught on by now that he’s teaching us magic. I mean, Rosie and I have been doing magic in the house. It’s so weird. Maybe she notices and doesn’t care? Probably not with the way she railed against Dad’s magic, but who knows.

______  
Gideon’s eyes narrowed and he flipped the sword over in his hands, realizing how much of an improvement cowhide gloves were to bare skin. He planted his feet, which were unfortunately still in sneakers since he left his boots at home, and squared off.

Neal stood across the clearing dressed fully in leather. Seeing Gideon was ready he raised his sword. The tip shone in the sunlight that was able to make it through the trees. They stood in this position an odd amount of time, but both secretly knew the other was envisioning some sort of video-game-style fight intro.

Camera panning around them, zooming in on each of their faces respectively, showing their weapons, and finally zooming out to show where they stood relatively to each other. 

Neal’s intro was apparently shorter than Gideon’s because he lunged before the latter had finished. He stepped out of the prince’s way, recovering brilliantly. Neal was unable to stop himself and plowed into a tree; the sword lodged in the tough wood. 

Neal swore and put a foot next to where the sword met the pine. He tugged on the hilt with more force than necessary and he flew back, landing in the dirt. 

There was laughter from a log on the edge of the clearing. Thereupon sat Rose, Gideon’s sister, and Patton Herman. They were playing a game of chess and only half watching the duel, but Neal took the fact she was laughing at him as a personal insult. He stood, red faced, and turned to his opponent again.

Gideon extended his hand and flicked his wrist. The sword slipped from his friend’s hands and soared up into the branches of the tree. It sunk into a particularly thick appendage and Neal scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Roooooose!” He whined, “Isn’t that cheating? Didn’t we agree ‘no magic’?”

Rose looked up from her game. She and Patton shared a look over the board and then she went back to contemplating her next move as she spoke.

“Actually,” she picked up her rook, “I don’t think we’ve ever talked about the possibility of magic during duels.” She smiled and placed her chess piece, “Checkmate.”

Patton muttered something about chess being a “stupid game, anyway” and swung his leg over the log to stand, pulling out his cell phone as he walked off into the forest. 

Neal, still peeved what he considered cheating, went into a deep knee bend before excellently launching upward. He managed to grab the lowest branch and drag himself up, starting a journey to retrieve his sword. 

“Hey, guys!”

The two Golds, who were the only ones left in the clearing, turned half-heartedly to see Evan Jones, as smiley as always, run in. The blond slung his backpack off his shoulder and dropped it at his feet, crouching down and unzipping it. The contents, perked  
Rose’s attention, included several brown paper sacks bearing Granny’s logo.

“Hey, Evan,” Gideon said, pulling off his gloves. His sister echoed the greeting and waved her hand over the chess board, making it disappear.

“Okay,” Evan said, picking out one of the bags of food, “I’ve got a hamburger- no onions, no pickles, mustard, ketchup,” he wrinkled his nose, “mayonnaise.” His reaction earned him a laugh from Gideon, “But seriously, who puts mayonnaise on a burger?”

Patton came back from his phone call in time to hear the last part, “I do, stupid.”

“Right….” Evan said slowly, he held out the bag and Patton ran over to collect his order. “Next is a cheeseburger with pickles.”

“Mine,” Gideon said, jogging forward.

“Bro, could you get me the cheeseburger with ketchup and lettuce?” Rose said from the log. She had laid down and put a hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun. 

Gideon looked to Evan and he fished through the backpack to find the second sack of food before handing them both to the older boy. 

“Okay, then I’ve got a grilled cheese from me and another one for Neal. Then a thing of lasagna for Gilbert.” Evan said, standing up with the three bags and looking around the clearing, “Where are they anyway?”

Gideon put his sister’s food next to her log and unwrapped his own food, “Well, Neal’s currently in a tree.”

On cue, Neal dropped down from the branches, sword back in the sheath at his side, “Gil’s on a date,” he said, going to Evan to take his order. 

“No way,” Rose said, sitting up and taking an interest, “With who?”

“I think with Brenna, if I remember our conversation correctly,” Neal said, plopping onto the forest floor.

“You’re kidding,” Rose said, grinning at Evan.

Evan spat a curse and zeroed in on Neal, “Brenna as in Brenna Jones as in my sister Brenna?”

“Yes?” Neal answered, unsure where this was going. Digging in his pocket, Evan glared at Rose’s grin. He pulled out a crumpled twenty dollar bill and threw it at her. She stretched it out, folded it nicely, then transferred it to her own pocket. 

“It was so weird when he told me, too,” Neal said, biting into his sandwich, he then continued with his mouth full, “I’m the one who is the catch of the group.”

“Oh, yeah?” Gideon said, stifling a laugh, “That’s not what Alex said.”

Patton took notice at the mention of his sister, “Why, what did Alex say?”

“Yeah,” Neal swallowed, “What did she say?”

“She said that Evan is the nicest and therefore most likely to be the first ‘to get laid’ out of this group,” Rose piped up, on a surprised look from Evan she shrugged, “I was there. That’s how she said it.”

“Unfair!” Neal roared suddenly, jumping to his feet, “Why doesn’t she think it would be me? I’m the obvious choice. I’m a prince!”

Gideon snorted, “Oh, yeah, and when was the last time you had a date, your highness?”

Neal paled as he thought about it and he sunk back to the ground, “I’m going to be alone forever.”

Laughter erupted from the group and as Neal tried to refute his statement, they only found it funnier.  
______________________________  
MEANWHILE, Robin Mills lay on the floor of her room with an assortment of other Storybrooke girls. They had fallen into a lull, all of them quietly staring at the ceiling. They were waiting from their friend Brenna to get back from a date they had all advised against, especially Brenna’s younger sister Keely. 

For the third time in the hour that Brenna had been gone Robin slammed her fists on the carpet at her sides with a frustrated sigh.

“Why are there no good men in this town?”

Alexandra Herman, who honestly preferred Alex, gave the same answer she did anytime someone asked that poignant question, “I. Don’t. Know.”

Now, this exchange had already happened, and the other two times the four friends just let the room settle back into silence.

However, third times are a charm and all that, and this time Keely Jones, who was stationed on the bed, rolled over to sit up.

“What about Gideon Gold?” She said innocently, “He’s kinda cute, isn’t he?”

Robin gave a disbelieving squeak of laughter and Alex found a pillow that had made its way to the floor to chuck at her friend’s head. Keely caught it.

“I’m serious,” she said, “Gideon’s, like, hot.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Alex said, “you do realize your dad would kill you if you got with a Gold, right?”

“I know….” Keely said, a girlish smile still in her eyes. She then turned to Akilah David, who had taken up in the windowsill. She didn’t seem to be paying attention and so Keely threw the pillow at her.

It was a good throw and nailed Akilah right in the back of the head. “Ow! What the hell, Keely?”

“What do you think?” Keely asked.

The girl in the windowsill blinked at the three pairs of eyes trained on her, “What do I think about what?”

Now Alex was curious, “What do you think about Gideon? As in a love interest type way.”

“Gideon? Emotionally thick. As dumb as a concrete wall,” Akilah said. Robin raised her eyebrows at her and she amended, “Don’t get me wrong, he’s very intelligent, but the poor guy is so stiff he wouldn’t know you were flirting with him even if you flat out told him that you were.”

Robin, Alex, and Keely shared a three-way look and Akilah caught it.

“What?” She snapped, “It’s true.”

“Are you willing to bet on it?” Robin asked.

Akilah scoffed, “Bet on what exactly?”

“We each try to get Gideon. The one who can earns twenty dollars a piece from the other three.”

“Robin, are you nuts?”

“Fifty.”

“Look, that doesn’t help,” Akilah said, amazed that Keely and Alex hadn’t protested yet.

“I’ll make that bet,” Keely said, “This will be super fun.”

So much for having friends back up her opinion, “This is ridiculous,” Akilah said, “this is a human being’s feelings we’re talking about.”

Robin pounced again, “One hundred dollars.”

“I’m in,” Alex said suddenly. All eyes were back on Akilah to make her decision.

She sighed and looked out the window, “Look, Robin, there has to be a time limit; if we go past… a month. If we go past a month then the bet is off.”

There was another three-way look.

“Deal,” Robin’s eyes were sparkling at the idea of this game.

Akilah took a second more to think and then, “And what does ‘get’ mean, exactly?” 

“Let’s just say whoever he kisses first,” Keely said, “Just to make, like, a clear line.”

“Fair,” Alex said.

Another half a minute passed before Akilah caved.

“Fine. Deal.”


End file.
